Life in The Bucket
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Four adults in their early twenties talk about the hard times they face in Pawtucket, RI. They smoke drink and have fun. But they know their places and responsibilities which keeps them in check. And one night they confess their feelings to each other. Rated T for alcohol references, mild use of profane language, smoking and other stuff that deems worthy of mentioning in da rating.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. it takes place in Pawtucket, RI, or "The Bucket." It's also an AU. No, not an Astronomical Unit, an Alternate Universe. There is no bending.

This is just to get the story started, so they will start to talk about their lives as a whole living in The Bucket in the next chapter.

Review, Favorite, Follow and I have nothing funny to say at this particular moment, so enjoy :)

I don't own Legend of Korra. But I'm sure you already knew that.

* * *

Korra woke up to the sound of her phone alarm. She lifted herself up, reached for her phone sitting on the nightstand and looked at the time. 11:30. She placed her phone back on her nightstand and dragged herself out of bed to go take a shower.

She shuffled down the hall of her two-story house and pushed the bathroom door open. She looked in the mirror and took off her hair clips along with her other accessories. She pulled off her white under-shirt then slipped off her pajama pants and panties.

After she was done showering, she walked back to her room to get dressed, towel wrapped around her chest. She opened her dresser drawer and chose a pair of baggy blue jeans, a t-shirt that read 'Samuel Adams' and a light, blue jacket. She put on her bra and underwear then put on the rest of her outfit along with her blue and white basketball Nike's. Last, she brushed her hair then put on her blue wristbands, and hairclips. Two in the front and one in the back near the top of her head **(But not quite, like in the middle).**

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and checked the time. 12:17. She shoved it in her back pocket then rummaged through her top dresser drawer for her Newport cigarettes. She placed them in her other back pocket then grabbed the lighter sitting on top of the dresser.

She jogged down the stairs and then walked out the front door. She found her two best friends, Mako and Bolin, sitting on the front steps of her porch. Mako held a cigarette between his right middle and index fingers and Bolin held a Sam Adams Boston Lager in his right hand.

Mako wore a black tank top with baggy, light blue jeans, red plaid boxers (because his pants were low enough to see them) and sported black Converses that probably had seen better days. His spikey, jet black hair shined in the noon sun.

Bolin wore an old, Irish green t-shirt, knee length camo shorts and black, slip on Vans. His black hair was a messy slick back with a small curl that dangled in the front.

"Oh, hey Korra," said Bolin turning around to face her, "You're like, 20 minutes late."

"Yeah, sorry guys," Korra sat down in between them and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "I woke up a little late, I guess." She took a drag on her cig.

Mako stuck his bud into the ash tray next to him. "Well are you ready to go to lunch now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she exhaled smoke, "Are we meeting Asami there?"

"No," Bolin took a swig of his beer, "We're picking her up. We should go now so she doesn't get angry."

They all got up and made their way to the black Acura that sat in Korra's driveway. Mako tossed her the keys and they got in. Mako in the passenger's side, Korra driving and Bolin in the back seat.

Korra pulled out of the driveway, cigarette hanging out her mouth, left hand out the window, and on her way to pick up Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. If you found the story then good for you because I don't think it's listed on google. Enjoy though :) Leave a review, favorite, follow, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, Acura's, Marlboro, Newport cigs, or Samuel Adams beer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Korra pulled up in front Asami's house. She was sitting on the front steps of her porch smoking a Marlboro. She began to strut to the Acura when she noticed it pulled up. She dropped her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

She was wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt, a short, leather, maroon colored jacket, dark blue painted on jeans with holes in the knees, and black & white Adidas high tops. Her hair was long, wavy and dark. It bounced with every step she took.

She hopped in the backseat next to Bolin. "Hey, guys," greeted Asami, "What took you so long?"

"Korra woke up late," explained Mako with one leg propped up on the seat.

"You know I need my sleep." Korra took a drag on her cigarette then put the car in drive and drove down the street.

Asami took her pack of Marlboro's and stuck one in her mouth. She searched for her lighter, checking her jacket and jeans pockets, but to no avail. "Does anyone have a light?" Asami asked, "I think I left mine on the porch."

Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Bic lighter. "Here, I have another so you can keep this one."

She lit her cigarette then put the lighter into her jacket pocket. She rolled down the window so the smoke wouldn't cloud up the car. "Where are we going for lunch?" asked Asami, exhaling smoke from her nostrils.

"We're goin' to Cello's," Bolin clarified, turning to face her, "It's the restaurant that gives you wooden coins."

Korra flicked her Newport out the window. "We should be there in a few minutes." She said as Asami blew smoke rings.

"That's a dirty habit, Asami." Bolin pointed out as he drank the last of his Lager and placed it on the floor of the Acura.

She blew smoke out the window of the moving car as she held the cig between her right middle and index finger. "I know it is, but it's hard to quit." She took another drag. "I should buy one of those electronic cigarettes that blow out vapor instead of smoke." She threw her smoke out the window. "But I don't think it'll be the same."

"You're not the only one who has the same habit, Asami." Mako ran his fingers through his hair. "Korra and I smoke, too. It is a bad habit to get rid of."

"No shit. And you don't even get high." Korra added and everyone let out a light laugh indicating that they agreed with her.

Korra pulled into the driveway of Cello's. "We're here. Now let's go eat." They all got out of the car and walked into the rather small restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Secrets are revealed. That's all I'm telling you. Enjoy.

I do not own Legend of Korra, Chello's Restaurant, Acura, Marlboro, Camel, Samuel Adams, or anything on the Chello's menu.

Please favorite, follow, review, blah, blah, blah. Just read the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

A waiter sat the four of them down at a wooden table at the back of a restaurant. Mako sat next to Korra and Asami Sat next to Bolin. It was deserted. Everyone was eating at the front of the eatery. Korra checked her watch. 1:24.

The waiter placed four placemats and four menus in front of them. He wore a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black tie, black slacks, polished, black dress shoes and a white apron. You could see his toned muscles and abs through his shirt. His hair was slicked back and golden blonde. His teeth were perfectly white. His nose was well defined along with his jaw line and cheek bones. He was hot. Asami and Korra noticed this and melted a bit.

Mako saw the way Korra melted under his presence. And frankly, he was a little jealous.

"Hello." Spoke the waiter. "My name is Makio **(Pronounced Mah-kee-oh)**, and I will be your server." His voice was deep and rather seductive, which made Korra and Asami's eyes almost pop out of their skulls. They both quickly turned to each other and played rock, paper, scissors for dibs on Makio. Korra won 2 out of 3 and punched the air. Everyone, including Makio, looked at her in confusion. She calmed herself.

"What would you like to drink, miss?" Makio asked, taking out a pad and a pen then turned to Korra.

She stared into his eyes which she noticed were amber, like Mako's. She took a look at the drink menu. "Er… I'll have a Sam Adams Boston Lager."

Makio wrote it down on his pad. "Would you like a glass or a bottle?" He got his pen ready.

"I'll have a glass." Korra replied, giving him a smile which he gladly returned.

He looked up from his pad and faced Mako. "What would you like to drink, sir?" Asked Makio in his low toned voice; showing his bright, white smile.

Mako tried not to sound snippy. "I'll have a Sam Adams Boston Lager as well." Makio wrote it down on his pad as Mako gave him an angry look that Asami noticed. She shrugged off her suspicion. For now.

Makio turned to Asami. "What would you like to drink?"

She stared at the drink menu. "Uh… I'll have a Dr. Pepper." She answered looking up at him with a flip of her long hair.

He wrote it down. "… Alright." He turned to Bolin with his pen ready to jot down his beverage order. "What would you like to drink, sir?"

Bolin stared at the menu, squinting. "Uh… Um… Er… Hm… I'll have… The…- Mako cut him off.

"Come on, Bolin," Mako said slightly irritated, "We don't have all day." The others, including Makio, stared at him with expressions that said _He never snaps at Bolin like that._

"Alright, Alright. Calm down." He quickly perused the beverage menu. "I guess I'll get a Coke."

Makio jotted it down on his pad. "I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled at Korra then walked away; her staring at his butt till he turned the corner.

Bolin angrily stared at Mako who was leaned back in his chair. He caught Bolin's angry gaze. "What?" Mako asked throwing up his hands.

"What the hell's your problem?" Bolin asked; irritated by the fact that he didn't know what he'd done.

"What do you mean 'What's my problem.' Please explain." He leaned forward as he placed his hands on the table.

Bolin leaned forward and glared at him with more intensity. "You're being a dick." Mako indignantly scowled at him without saying a word, because his eyes said it all. And Asami was the only one who noticed it. _He's jealous_, she thought to herself. But she decided not to say anything.

"Mako," said Korra, "What's wrong?" She asked concerned

Mako turned to Korra infuriated with jealousy. "Nothing's wrong." He spat at her.

Korra became angry with him. But also suspicious, because he never snaps at her when she asks and he never snaps at Bolin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She exclaimed. "You snapped at Bolin, which you never do by the way, and you snapped at me."

"SO!" he slightly yelled.

"You never snap at Bolin like that. And you snapped at me when I genuinely asked you a simple question. So, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked again, becoming angrier by the second.

"Why do you care?" He spat. "Why do you even wanna know?"

Korra was about to explode when their drinks came. Makio placed their drinks down on the table and passed them out.

"Here is your Dr. Pepper, Coke, beer and your beer." Korra and Mako drank their beer angrily.

Makio took out his pad and pen. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes." Answered Asami. "I'll have the Grilled Salman Salad." Makio wrote it down.

Bolin spoke. "I'll have a Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich with steak fries."

Makio turned to Korra who flipped to a random page. "I'll have an order of Buffalo Chicken Wings."

"Make that two orders of Buffalo Chicken Wings." Bolin added rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

Makio jotted it down on his pad then turned to Mako. "What will you have, Sir?"

"I'll have the Clam Chowder." He succeeded in sounding neutral and not angry.

"White or Red?" Makio asked.

"Red." He answered rather quickly.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." He left to go to the kitchen, probably.

Korra drank her beer till it was a quarter done then burped loudly. Bolin drank some of his Coke then burped louder than her. They both couldn't help but snicker. Korra burped louder than him. But Bolin topped her. Korra downed the rest of her beer and burped the loudest. Her, Bolin and Asami burst into laughter as Mako continued to drink his beer.

A waitress came by carrying a bottle of Boston Lager. "Would you like me to refill your glass, miss?"

Korra held up her glass. "Yes, please." The waitress filled it to the top then Korra drank it till it was half full.

"Damn, Korra." said Asami, "For a skinny chick, you can sure hold your liquor. You drank one and a half glasses." She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper

"I get that from my Dad." Korra drank till it there a quarter left then hiccupped.

Mako drank his beer until it was half full. He took out his Camel cigarettes then stood up. "I'm gonna smoke."

Asami sipped her soda then got up as well. "I'm coming with you." _This'll be the perfect moment to talk to Mako alone, _she thought as she reached into her coat pocket to fish out her Marlboro's.

They walked through the front door and leaned against a wall. Asami stuck a cig in her mouth and lit it. Mako did the same.

"There's a reason I came out here, Mako." Asami announced to him as smoke puffed out through her nose.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked then took a drag on his cigarette.

"I saw jealousy in your eyes, Mako." She held the cigarette between her lips then took it out to hold it in her fingers. "Are you jealous that Korra is attracted to someone else?"

Mako blew out smoke then sighed. "When we were kids, we were the best of friends. Korra (11 years) and I (12 years) would do everything together. We went to school together; we were both in the 6th grade, played with each other, comforted each other and stuff like that." Mako continued to smoke. "One day at school during recess, we were play-fighting." Mako took a drag on his Camel. "She pinned me down and I struggled to get free. But she was sitting on my stomach. When I continued to struggle, she let go of my hands then I pushed her forward and she fell to the ground." Mako dropped his cigarette and stepped on it and so did Asami. "I tried to pin her down but she grasped my forearms and attempted to push me to the side. But I grabbed under her forearms and pulled her over with me. She fell on top of me with he hands resting on my chest and her mouth an inch away from mine." Asami listened intently. "She leaned forward and quickly kissed me. Then we went back inside then swore to never speak of it again." He paused then stared at the ground and smiled. "But I know she still feels the same way I do, even though she never shows it." His expression became angry. "Now she has eyes for some guy whose name sounds like mine." He stomped on a wooden bench so hard the seat broke in half. "SHIT!" He exclaimed. He lifted up his right pant leg and found a small but deep cut on the back of his leg. "Fuck." He mumbled.

"You broke a bench clean in half; you can worry about your cut later. We have to go inside now." She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

They sat back down at the table and saw that their food had just arrived. Bolin wasn't there. He probably went to the bathroom.

Korra was constantly moving and kept muttering gibberish under her breath. She downed the rest of her beer. "Heya you guys." Her speech was slurred. "You're jus' in time fer food." Korra said as she leaned into Mako's face.

Mako pushed her lightly back into her seat. "How much did you have to drink?" Mako asked as he took a few napkins and shoved them up his right pant leg.

"I had like three gless- glasses." She held up two fingers, paused and looked at the floor then held up three fingers.

"I don't believe you." Asami said as she crossed her arms.

Korra turned to her. "Shut-up S'- 'Sami. I had three. Right, Bolie." She stared at an empty chair.

Mako stared at it, too. "Korra, no one's sitting there."

"And you only call Bolin 'Bolie' and me ''Sami' when you're drunk." Asami added.

"Oh yeah. Bolie went ta da bat- bafroom." She hiccupped then turned to Mako. "But how're you, Mai-ko." She tapped the tip of his nose.

"Hey guys." Bolin sat down and picked up the Philly Cheese Steak that sat in front of him

"Hey Bolie!" Korra exclaimed.

Bolin dropped his sandwich. "Korra, I thought I told you not to drink more than three beers. How many did you have?"

"Alrigh', okay. Ya got me." She threw her hands in the air. "I had three plus two."

Mako sighed and shook his head. "I think we should get this food wrapped up and leave." He checked his watch. 2:01.

"I don' wanna go." Korra crossed her arms in protest. "I wanna stay here 'nd eat my Buff'lo Wings."

"Korra, we're leaving NOW!" Mako exclaimed.

"You can't tell me whatta do." Korra pointed a finger in his face.

"You made me do it." Mako said vaguely.

"Do wha'." Asked Korra.

"This." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled to get free, but his grip wouldn't loosen. She kicked and punched him, but it didn't work.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID FUCK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, MAIKO! I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Her words 'I HATE YOU' hurt even though she didn't mean them. "Bolin, get the food wrapped up. OW!" Korra somehow managed to punch him in the ear. "Asami, help me with Korra." Asami grabbed her legs while Mako grabbed her waist which was, unsurprisingly, hard.

They dragged her through the restaurant as she made a scene then out the front door and to the Acura. Mako opened the back door and got inside with her as Asami flipped on the child's lock and shut the door so she wouldn't open the door when she was driving. Mako did the same with his door with Korra still struggling frantically in his arms.

Asami got in the driver's seat then realized Korra has the keys. "Mako, Korra has the keys." Mako shoved his hand in her back pocket and fished for the car keys.

"GIT YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS, FUCKER!" Yelled Korra.

Mako found the keys and handed them to Asami. She stuck them in the ignition and drove to the front of the restaurant. Bolin came out a few seconds later carrying two bags holding take-out containers. He hopped in the front as Asami drove off. He heard Mako struggling to keep Korra calm.

Asami took a sharp turn then approached a light that had just turned yellow. She sped up to make the light before it turned red.

"WHOO, HOO! FASTER! GO FASTER!" Korra yelled from the back seat.

"Korra calm down." Mako said.

Asami took another sharp turn and Korra fell onto Mako's lap, laughing hysterically. She turned into his stomach and bit his muscle shirt. She kissed his stomach then abruptly sat up.

"PULL OVER! I'M GUNNA PUKE!" Korra screamed.

Asami quickly pulled over. Korra tried to open the door but couldn't. She was about to puke so she crawled to the front, climbed over Asami and opened the door. She leaned over her and puked on the ground. She sat up on her lap and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?" Asami asked slightly suspicious. Korra grabbed her cheeks with both hands and kissed her. She slipped her tongue in. Asami was too shocked to do anything. That's when Korra leaned back out the door and puked.

She got back up. "You're cute." She then reached across the seat and grabbed Bolin's chin and frenched him. He couldn't move. "You're also cute." She crawled in the back seat and sat on Mako's lap and placed one hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck.

Asami and Bolin looked back to see what was happening.

Korra brushed her lips against his. She pushed her head forward and kissed him. He kissed back. His hands on the back of her head. Their tongues fought back and forth. Korra pulled away. "And you're cuter than the waiter." She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He placed one hand on the back of her head. He took her hand in his.

"We better get going." Mako said, still holding Korra in his arms.

Asami put the car in drive and hit the gas pedal. Korra woke up and whispered in his ear before falling back asleep. "I love you." Mako gripped her tighter.

"I love you, too." A tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

What did you think? Sorry if it was too long... Depending on how you define "Long." But the next chapter is going to be awesome. Lot's of twists and turns. You never know what's going to happen next.

Please review. But you can only review if you like bunnies... That makes no sense.

ANYONE can review. See ya'll next chapter. Not physically but... You know what I mean. Bye :)

-TheClaudMaster-


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

I'm gunna give you two chapters today, so just enjoy. Review, Favorite and Follow

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the real life products or businesses (Or people or songs) I have mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Asami drove them back to Korra's house to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Mako carried the sleeping Korra upstairs to her room and placed her on her bed. He stripped her down to her bra and underwear then wet a washcloth and cleaned her face with it.

He picked out some PJ's for her to wear. A black t-shirt that said 'Bite Me' in white graffiti text and some rather long, dark blue pajama pants with white skulls smoking cigarettes on them. He pulled out her hair clips and placed them on her cluttered nightstand. He pulled the covers over her then went downstairs.

"She's asleep." Mako said as he plopped on her living room couch.

"We should stay here…" Bolin suggested. "For the night. Make sure she's alright in the morning." Bolin sat back in a chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it is a good idea." Asami added. "It's not like she'll leave the house or anything like that… But it's still better if we, as her friends, stay here to keep an eye on her." Asami pulled out her pack of Marlboro's, stuck one in her mouth then lit it.

Mako nodded and turned on the TV to keep occupied. "Do you guys wanna watch Teen Mom or That 70's Show?" Mako asked as he flipped through the TV guide.

"That 70's Show." They all said simultaneously.

Later that night, when they were all fast asleep, Mako, Asami and Bolin woke up to an ear shattering scream.

"KORRA!" Mako yelled running up the stairs, skipping steps, to her room.

He pushed the door open so hard it hit the wall. She was still screaming, but she was asleep. He ran to her side, tripping over clothes and different items in the process, grabbed her and held her tight.

He spoke softly. "Korra, what's wrong?" He held her head in the crook of his neck as she awoke and began to cry. But she pushed him away.

"Go away." She said coldly.

"W-why?" That's all he managed to say.

"Because you were such a jerk to me tonight, Maiko" She was still a little drunk. Her eyes began to water again. "I thought you were my friend."

"Korra, I- I was…" He couldn't find the right words.

"You were what, Maiko?" She crossed her arms as she glared at him. "What is your- Mmmhh."

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away. "Korra, I like you… A lot." He cupped her cheek. "And I guess I just got jealous when you were attracted to that waiter."

"Mako?" The alcohol started to wear off a little.

"Yes, Korra?" She gripped his hand.

"I- I had a nightmare… About that… day in the… sixth grade." She looked at him as he laid down next to her.

"Tell me everything." He pulled her close to him.

~~~Korra's Dream~~~

Korra POV

"Korra, that's not fair. Ha ha ha." I was on top of you pinning you down. "Get off. OOF!" I pinned you down harder.

"Ha ha ha. It's totally fair, Mako AH- ha ha ha." Then you pushed me the side but I grabbed your forearm and pulled you down with me. You landed on top of me; your lips barely an inch away from mine. You closed the space as you kissed me.

Out of Korra's POV and dream

"I closed my eyes… I enjoyed it, but… I thought it was a 'heat of the moment' thing and… I thought it didn't mean anything. So when you agreed to the pact I created to never speak of it again… I thought…" She turned around and hugged him as she cried into his chest.

He hugged her tightly and whispered something that comforted her into her ear. "I feel the same way."

"W-what?" She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I feel the same way about you, Korra… I just thought that you didn't." He confessed.

"Let's just sleep, okay?" She turned back around and instantly fell asleep.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Mako woke up and pulled his phone out of his pocket to that it was 9:04am. He put his phone in his pocket and looked to his side to that Korra wasn't there. The he heard a noise come from the bathroom down the hall. He got out of bed then looked down at his shirt to see drool on his shirt. "I don't sleep drool… But Korra might." He sighed and walked out the door.

He looked down the stairs to see that Asami and Bolin were asleep and cuddling. _They make a cute couple_. He thought.

He heard the noise once again and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. Korra answered.

"Uughh, What? Come in." She sounded horrible.

Mako opened the door and saw Korra leaning over the toilet puking her brains out. "Want me to get you some aspirin?" Mako offered as he knelt down beside her, rubbing circles on her, rather sweaty, back.

She held her head in pain as she leaned over and puked. "That would be great. Thanks, Mako."

"I'll be right back." He left the bathroom and jogged down the stairs which, apparently, was enough to wake up Bolin and Asami from their slumber.

"Wha-What's going on?" Asami said to no one in particular. She looked to her side to see an awakening Bolin then jumped off the couch so fast it was like magic. "Bolin? U- umm, Wha- I…" She stuttered trying to find the correct words to express her feelings.

Bolin was just as surprised, though. "I don't know what happened. One moment we were watching That 70's Show, the next you fell asleep… Then I fell asleep…" He didn't know what to make of it.

"You two were cuddling." Mako interjected carrying a cup of water and two aspirins. "In fact, it was kind of cute." He snickered.

"Is Korra alright?" Bolin asked changing the subject, but genuinely worried about Korra.

"She just has a massive hangover." He began to walk up the stairs. "But she'll be fine." He stopped walking up the stairs for a moment and looked back at them. "But seriously, you two looked cute together." For a brief moment he saw the both of them blush.

Mako walked back into the bathroom and handed Korra the aspirin and glass of water. She took both pills at the same time and downed the water in 4 sips. Impressive.

"Thanks for staying, Mako." Korra leaned against the bathroom wall.

"No problem, Korra." He turned on the shower and played with the temperature. "Now take a shower, you stink."

Chapter 5

Korra finished showering. Now she needed to get dressed. She picked out a grey t-shirt that said 'Guns N' Roses' in black text on a red banner over a skull wearing a black top hat over two crossed revolvers. Her jeans were baggy and blue. They had holes in the knees and were faded quite a bit. She wore her black combat boots with peeled fake leather around the toes and laces. She tied her hair into a regular pony tail in the back with two, thick pieces of hair hanging in the front.

She walked down the stairs to see her friends talking. "Hey guys." They looked at her and waited for her to begin talking again now that she has their attention. "I thought we could do something fun today."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Bolin asked sitting up in his chair.

"We're gonna go attic hunting." She pointed up the stairs that leads to her attic.

"What's attic hunting?" Mako asked scratching his head.

"Isn't it obvious?" she exclaims and talks with her hands. "We look in my attic and try to find cool stuff." She motions for them to follow her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Korra took them up to her attic. It smelled musty and probably hasn't been cleaned in years. The four begin to rummage through Korra's stuff and found that it really was fun. Bolin found a Game Boy Color, Mako found a ton first edition books by really famous authors **(I really don't feel like naming stuff right now)** and Asami found vintage vanity license plates from 9 different states.

"I haven't looked at this stuff since I was a kid." Korra stated as she gasped and pulled out an amplifier. "Every one look for a guitar." Everyone looked frantically until Bolin spoke.

"Hey." He reached back into a load of stacked boxes. "I found it." He pulled out a black Ibanez GIO Z99. "Holy shit, Korra." Bolin exclaimed taking in the instruments beauty. "This is yours?"

"Yup." She takes the guitar from Bolin. "Let's go to my garage and try it out, shall we?"

In the garage, Korra plugged in her guitar to the amp and played around with the dials and settings.

"I didn't even know you played, Korra." Asami pointed out.

"I used to take lessons when we were kids, remember?" She said annoyed.

"OOHHH YEAH." The other three adults said simultaneously.

"I'm not even that good anyways… But here we go."

Their jaws dropped to the floor as they watched Korra play the guitar solo to Michael Jacksons Beat it. Her fingers were fluent in her movements while moving up and down the neck and changing the chords. Amazing would be an understatement and an insult to her talent.

* * *

Don't complain about how bad the ending might have been. I thought it was okay. Just review and I'm open to ideas and stuff. I update soon. See ya laterz

-TheClaudMaster


End file.
